


share my feelings everyday but you'll just smile at me

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Ginny hated waiting for Mike to wake up from surgery, but the wake up was worth it.





	

  
_Share my feelings everyday but you'll just smile at me and say_  
_I love you baby and I love you doll_  
_Times get tough but my heart won't change at all_  
_I love you baby and I love you doll_  


-I love you baby, I love you doll by Parekh & Singh

It wasn’t the first time that Mike had had a surgery, not even the first time on the particular knee, but it was the first time Ginny had been through a surgery with Mike. She was used to players having surgery, had had one herself but waiting in a room for your fiancé while you have nothing to do but sit and watch ESPN run the same six clips over and over again was a new form of hell. 

It was supposed to be an hour, in and out and that was it. It was nearly hour two and her heart was not beating correctly in her chest. Instead, it was somehow beating twice as fast as it should and slowly increasing. She was almost worried enough to go out and find a nurse to take her damn pulse. But no. She just sat and waited. 

People would text her and she’d respond, succinct and clear. ‘No news.’ She was going to just blast that out to everyone every five minutes until he got back. Which felt like might be in a few days. She checked the clock, five minutes and it’d be two hours. 

Just as she was seriously getting up to find someone there was a knock on the door and the doctor popped her head into the room. 

“Ms. Baker?” 

She jumped out of her chair and walked towards the doctor. “Where’s Mike?” 

“He’s in recovery right now,” she said, calmly. “The surgery took a little longer due to some unforeseen calcification issues. He’s doing fine, everything went pretty smoothly. I am going to recommend a few more days here, though, to make sure he is steady on his feet. His knees really have taken a beating.” 

Ginny bit her tongue from saying she’d told him to retire three years ago but he just _had_ to push through another season. Instead, she nodded, shifting from foot to foot and running her hand through her hair, wrecking the bun that was there. 

“When can I see him?” 

“We can go right now,” she said and opened the door fully, Ginny practically jogged towards the door. They started down the hallway. “He’s still pretty fuzzy, just fair warning. He’s going to be pretty drugged for the first forty-eight hours, so try and take care of yourself first. The nurses are here for him.” 

Like hell she was leaving this hospital if she had a choice. She followed a few steps behind and waited desperately to get to the bank of rooms signed off for recovery. They were tiny, sparse and white. They had Mike on a white gurney with his knee up at what looked like an awkward angle, he’d scooted up.

His eyes were closed and he had his arm over his face. He looked horrible but simultaneously like the best thing she’d seen. (Up to and including her World Series ring AND her engagement ring.) 

The doctor walked up and put a hand on the arm not over his face. “Mr. Lawson.” 

He moved his arm and squinted his eyes at her. “Hello.” 

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to avoid the giggle from the way his voice wavered and slurred on just the one word. She was going to give him shit about this for months. 

“Ginny is here,” the doctor pointed back and Ginny leaned over to show him. He blinked at her with a weird head tilt. 

“Ginny?” 

The doctor looked at her and put a hand up before Ginny could completely freak out. “Normal, brain is a little slow.” 

“I hear you,” he said. “I know Ginny. What you doing here, Rook?” 

Shifting positions, Ginny came up alongside the bed and the doctor went to the outside. He hadn’t called her Rook in years, but at least he knew her she figured. “Came to see you, Old Man.” 

“To see me?” he said, tilting his head back. “That’s good… Why?” 

She grabbed his hand with her left hand and let him feel the engagement ring. “Well, you liked it so you put a ring on it.” 

Mike’s hand jerked a little, but he felt the ring a little, and his eyes went super wide. “And you said _yes_?” 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “I said yes.” 

“This isn’t a joke?” he said, his voice going up an octave. “Al pulling something on me?” 

She shook her head. “No buddy, we have a venue and a date, you are pretty well doomed.” 

That was his joke, calling himself doomed. Joking that she’d brought him kicking and screaming into this marriage thing again, even though she’d told him she didn’t _need_ a wedding. But whatever. 

“I get to marry you?” he asked. “Not doomed. I won the lotto.” 

“Oh really?” she asked, smiling. 

He nodded. “You love me?” 

“A lot, actually,” she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

He blinked repeatedly. “Lotto. I won the lotto.” 

She regretted the fact that she’d left her phone back in the room, cause this was comedy gold. She rubbed the back of his hand and let him mutter a little bit. He was a little incoherent for a while but then he came back to her. 

“I remember you in that dress, do you remember that dress?” 

“Well, I’ve worn a few over the years, you’ll have to specify,” she said, taking the chair next to him. 

He smiled, eyes closed and head towards the ceiling. “Little black dress, at the bar. Before I didn’t go to Chicago. You looked… Wow. I … I lost it. I loved you in your warm-ups and I loved you in down clothes. But that dress, Baker… That dress was my favorite thing on earth in that moment.” 

She had that dress still, but never really wore it much after that night. She might have to take it out again, not that she’d tell him why. She wondered if he’d even remember a moment of this after today. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

“I really get to marry you?” 

She felt herself blush, feeling ridiculous about blushing over him all these years later. “Yeah.” 

“ _If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it…_ ” he sang off key. She laughed, hard, and snorted. “I love that snort.” 

“I love _you_ ,” she said, still chuckling a bit. “Even when you’re high as hell.” 

He frowned. “I love you. I tell you that, right?” 

“Every day,” she confirmed. 

“Good,” he said, his head tilting to one side and his eyes going lax. “Promise you I’ll do it every day. Cause I won the lotto.” 

With that, she heard his familiar soft snoring. She kissed his face again, rubbing her nose in his stupid beard. She’d save the fact that he won the World Series for later when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off that video that went viral a few years ago. I can't help myself. The image hit and I couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> Thanks for the beta LuciFern. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm not the kind of guy you fall in love with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243638) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily)




End file.
